


The Mistake

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena realises her mistake.  Can Bernie and she work it out?





	The Mistake

Its hard, its hard to live everyday with the woman that you love nearly 8000 miles away. Yes I asked her to wait, yes she said for eternity, but to live like this, constantly apart is killing me. It must be for her too, my Bernie. To only speak via FaceTime or email, a letter occasionally is hard.  
Then there is Leah, she has made her intentions very clear, so did I, I thought, then she kissed me, I kissed her back. Why??  
I have this young, very attractive woman that wants me, that is here on the same island never mind continent. But she is an F1, it goes against all of the rules, my rules, my rules that I broke with Bernie.

“Bernie” Bernie is here, came back, but what do I do now? Do I tell her, do I keep it a secret? What if Leah tells her or she kisses me again, I wont be kissing her back this time, NO! So what do I do, I run away. I run away from the ward, I run away from Bernie, I run away from Leah. Now sat in a wine bar in town.

A few hours later Bernie is sitting next to me, I have no idea how she has found me but she has, wine in her hand and silently waiting for an answer, not even a hello. I think about what I should do next, it must have taken a while as Bernie’s glass is empty and she gets up to leave, I reach out and grab her wrist “stay.” Bernie shakes her head, pulls away and leaves. What do I do? Do I follow her? Do I stay? Yes I will stay. No I must fix this, I must go and explain. Bernie is in her car and about to reverse out when I run and stand in her way, stand there so she can’t drive off, she gets out of the car and just looks at me again silently. One of must speak and I can tell its not going to be her.

“Walk?” I ask, she grabs her bag, takes her key out of the ignition and walks towards the large park in the town centre. I follow, just a few steps behind at first then I quicken my pace to stand in front of her. I can’t look her in the face just yet, I have to be honest. “She kissed me, I kissed her back then I regretted it. I still regret it. I love you Bernie.” Bernie turns her back and strides back to the car. Nothing, still silent. What do I do now? Do I stay or do I follow and make things right? Can I make things right.

I run after her, I pull her hand so she stops. Her face is wet with tears, I do the one thing that I can think of I kiss her, She kisses me back and then pulls away. “Goodbye Serena.”

Goodbye? Goodbye? Hell no. I scream at her back. “I am sorry, I love you.” She stops, she doesn’t turn around…….yet. I wait, still nothing so I approach with caution, I stand immediately behind her, “I love you Bernie and I am sorry.” Bernie turns to face me, she is shaking her head, why? Doesn’t she believe I am sorry or that I love her? Doesn’t she want this anymore, is this the straw that broke the camels back?  
“Why?” She speaks. “She just kissed me, I have tried to keep it professional since her first day, but she just kept coming and coming. I palmed her off to Ric but that didn’t help neither. But that doesn’t change the fact that I love you Bernice Wolfe.” Bernie still standing there, silent once again, I reach out for her hand but she doesn’t take it, I hold it, rub my fingers against her palm as I look into her eyes finally. “I love you, always have.” Bernie takes my hand, we sit on the bench that is just by the park entrance, on the bandstand. Its strange, quite romantic really, all lit with fairy lights and coloured spotlights all around us. 

“I love you too Serena, but this, this I don’t think I can forget, maybe I can forgive in time but how will I know that it wont happen again. I know you don’t want her, don’t love her, but if she kisses you again or something else, can you say you will stop her?” My eyes widen as far as I think they can go “YES!” I plead, “Yes, because the only person I want, will ever want is you. I will leave here if I have to, to be with you.”  
Bernie is frowning, why is she doing that? “You will come back to Nairobi?” I nod emphatically, “I will go with you where ever you are, Nairobi, Sudan, France, Cornwall, London, USA, anywhere.” She nods, does that mean she understands. “Here?” Bernie says. “Here?” I ask back, Bernie nods “If I come back here, after my commission in Nairobi, in 6 months, what about that.” I kiss her, I kiss Bernie will everything I have. “I will come with you back to Nairobi, then we come back here together?” Bernie shakes her head. “I go back to Nairobi to finish what I started, you stay here and wait for me, then I shall return and we can be together, properly, finally.” She kisses me, its the most gentlest kiss I have ever had. “I will be back for the wedding though, be my plus one?” Bernie asks me the most stupid questions sometimes, but I just smile, nod and kiss her back.

We head home, together. I will deal with Leah tomorrow. Actually in a few days when I prove to Bernie just how much I want to be with her.

Leah sees Bernie, Leah has no idea who Bernie is until she is warned to stay away from Serena.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it ends something like this!


End file.
